Courting Hermione
by cujoo
Summary: What happens late one night when the rival's are fighting? read and find out. *SMUT* this is complete!


**A/N okay guys this is my first fan fic, and I'm not very good at this but I will try my best so please, bare with me and my horrid spelling! This is a Draco/Hermione romance one shot; yes I know there are so many of them but I felt the need to do my own. So please enjoy! And don't forget to review! Be warned there is a lemon, my first as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It belongs to J.K.R**

They were at it again. Hermione and Draco were arguing, their favorite past time as it seemed.

"You stupid ferret!" Hermione screeched at one Draco Malfoy

"Granger, Granger, Granger when will you come up with a better remark? " Draco replied leaning against the cold stone wall, his usual slytherin smirk plastered to his face.

" I will stop calling you a ferret when you get a life and grow the fuck up Malfoy." Hermione sneered back at the blond.

Draco stiffened against the wall, no one especially a mudblood talked to him like that and got away with it. He quickly crossed the small common room that he shared with Hermione and roughly shoved her against the wall.

"You think you can get away with talking to me like that? You have no idea what I am capable of Hermione. You have no idea…." Draco trailed off as he watched her under a searing glare.

"Draco do you honestly think that after all these years you scare me? Oh yes I will admit I used to be afraid of you because I thought I was inferior, I thought I was inadequate. But you know what I think now? I think you are the inferior one! You are inadequate! You make me laugh Draco, you make me laugh!" she barked in his face, pushing him away from her and strengthening her point with pokes to his chest after every few words.

Draco was surprised. He was amazed that she had the guts to stand up to him. Her cheeks were flushed with rage and her hair had fallen lose from her hair tie which had found a new residence on the floor next to the couch. Her robes had fallen away a long time ago only to reveal a pair of ordinary blue jeans and a white tank top, both items of clothing hugging Hermione's figure tightly.

_When did she grow up? _Draco wondered to himself as he observed her in her fit of rage. He had always known that she was beautiful, but now she looked less like the little girl he had once teased and more like a woman that he wanted to kiss.

_I have always wanted to kiss her; I have always wanted to hold her._ Draco mused.

For the second time that night Draco strode across the room and pushed her against the wall, this time he was gentle.

"Hermione you are NOT inadequate, you are NOT inferior!" he stated forcefully before he collided his lips with hers. She stiffened under his touch, her small fists curling and pushing against his chest. He pulled away, and saw the confused look in her eyes.

"Draco…" she whispered before pulling his head down to hers and kissed him with force that he equally matched. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. His muscular body flush against her small form. The kiss quickly ended as they both came up for air.

" Why did you do that?! We cannot be doing this Malfoy. It goes beyond wrong. Oh god how did this even happen?" Hermione wondered aloud pushing past Draco and taking a seat on the smaller green leather couch. She put her head in her hands and sobs began raking through her lithe form. Draco didn't know what to do. He was never good with woman when they were crying, and he was never good with Hermione at all, let alone when she was crying. Draco walked over to her slowly and knelt down in front of her crying form. He couldn't see her face, for her hair was covering it.

"Hermione? C'mon look at me. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry we fight. But I want to tell you something. And when I do I want you to be looking at me because this is harder for me than you know" Draco whispered to her hair as he smoothed it out.

" I really don't want to look at you right now. I'm embarrassed and my face is blotchy, so I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone. This should have never happened, we should hate each other!" Hermione yelled the last part pushing up from the couch so fast it knocked Draco over. She started going for her bedroom when Draco called after her.

" Hermione! Calm down, please let's talk about this! Come back damn it!" Draco yelled pulling himself off of the floor and racing after her. He caught her as she had her hand on the handle of her bedroom door.

" Draco I can't do this." Hermione whispered weakly in defeat. Her shoulders slumped and she kept right on sobbing.

Draco turned her around and wrapped his arms around her body and set his chin on the top of her head. " shhhh shhh it's okay Hermione. I'm here, and I want to tell you something so can we go sit back down? Please?" Draco mumbled to her while stoking her soft curls. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Searching for something, anything that would let her know what he was going to tell her. All she saw was a swirl of emotions. Some she could place, like hope, and sadness as well as the airs of lust. Some she couldn't. she weakly nodded her head and aloud Draco to lead her over to the couch again. He sat her down and knelt in front of her. He took her by the hands and rubbed them softly with his thumbs.

" Hermione I know that my father would very well kill me for what I am about to say, but I don't care anymore. Hermione I really care about you. And I know that we shouldn't be together. But I have very strong feelings for you. At first I thought it was just a phase then I started thinking about you all the time. I caught myself watching you in classes and at meal times. And you know what? I don't care what my father or anyone else says about my feelings for you because I love you. I fucking love you Hermione Granger! And I am willing to let you go if you don't return my feelings, and I will also resign as head boy." Draco said, speaking very fast. Searching her face the whole time for signs of what she was feeling. She pulled her hands from his and smoothed back his hair from his forehead and cupped his cheeks.

"We should hate each other Draco. It's what people expect from us, it's what we are supposed to feel. We weren't supposed fall in love with each other." She claimed before pulling his head up to touch her lips with his in a searing kiss. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back on the carpet, not breaking the kiss she pressed the length of her body against his. Draco ran his hands down her neck, along her shoulders and down the length of her spine and he hugged her to him and flipped her over and pulled away.

"Hermione…. I don't want to do something that you don't." Draco mumbled while pressing kisses to Hermione's neck causing a small moan to escape her lips, only egging him on. In response she bucked her hips and rotated them against Draco's erection, causing him to moan loudly before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Hermione wanted this very much. She had for quite some time now. She loved the feel of Draco's hands on her skin as he reached the hem of her tank top and splayed his hands across her flat stomach. As he started stroking the sensitive skin near her naval he trusht her body upward and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Oh, have I found a sensitive spot?" Draco said in a light tone as he shimmied downward to dip his tongue into the cavity of her belly button

"oh sweet Merlin Draco" Hermione gasped when he did so

Hermione could feel the smirk pressed against her naval and smacked him upside the head before pulling his shirt over his head and flipping them over so she took the top position. She rotated her hot core against his erection, earning a gasp from his pale lips. He pushed his hips up to meet Hermione's, just as she vanished all of their clothing. Hermione gasped in pleasure at the pressure of his cock against her wet pussy.

She pulled Draco in for a smoldering kiss as she lowered herself onto his hard shaft slowly.

"mmmm fuck Hermione, you're so fucking hot," Draco moaned loudly against her breasts as he took one perk nipple into his mouth rotating his tongue around the tip receiving a pleased gasp from Hermione as she started moving up and down on his thick shaft. She held still for a few moments to help her adjust to his size, he was very well endowed.

Draco didn't know what was happening, he felt like he was on fire, and he was trying to hold so still. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. But damn, did he want to move and be deeper inside of her. She felt like hot honey on a cold day, mmm even the thought made him harder.

With a sudden burst of courage Hermione impaled herself fully onto Draco and cried out as she felt him slip past the resistance that her virginity caused. He kissed her again as an apology for hurting her she kissed him back feverishly as the pain turned to pleasure.

Soon they were both meeting each other thrust for thrust as the climbed higher and higher towards there climax. Draco reached in between there tangled, sweaty limbs and rubbed his fingers against Hermione's clit, that was her undoing and not seconds later it was Draco's as well. They held onto each other as wave after wave of sheer pleasure washed through them. Soon Hermione collapsed onto his chest heart thumping and breath coming in short little gasps.

"That was amazing Draco." Hermione stated with confidence as she trailed feather light kisses along the parts of his chest that she could reach.

Draco kissed the top of her head quickly as he pulled them both up and carried Hermione into his room "that was amazing, and I plan on doing it a lot more often if you don't mind me ravishing you every time I get the chance" Draco mumbled to her hair as he layed her on the bed and crawled in after her pulling her body to his chest as the both slipped of into a content sleep after a whispered "I love you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**well that's the end of it guys! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to rate and review, but please no flames, thank you!**


End file.
